


bedside manner

by niomei



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kihyun Is A Long Suffering Mother, M/M, this is basically wonho thinkin hyungwon is the prettiest person in the world, this is set during shootout era exclusively bc i love hyungwons white hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: Hoseok has to get his wisdom teeth taken out and wakes up to an angel at his bed side.





	bedside manner

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses except i love that video of the guy hitting on his own wife while high af at the hospital, whipped wonho makes my heart soft and mushy, and playful hyungwon makes me happy, so?? enjoy
> 
> this has been a 2 day project so if u see any glaring errors do tell, id appreciate it *finger guns*

When Hoseok wakes up, he knows three things:

1: He is definitely in a hospital room.

2: His mouth feels puffy, like bloody cotton’s been stuffed into his cheeks but like,  _ inside. _

3: The conversation happening over his head is  _ weird. _

“But hyung,” a voice to his left says, slightly whiny. “It’ll be fun!”

“You are not convincing Hoseok that he’s an alien.” a much calmer voice says to his right.

“Fine, but I’m recording regardless.” Left Voice says.

Right Voice doesn’t answer, but Left Voice hums happily, so Hoseok assumes there was a positive reaction. He’s not really sure who they are, and he’s not really sure he wants to be awake yet, but his brain seems to disagree; with great effort, Hoseok manages to peel his eyes open, staring blearily at Right Voice.

He thinks, maybe, he recognizes him, but his brain is  _ not _ making the right connections at the moment. He’s buff and tan and handsome, face set in a soothingly neutral expression. He catches Hoseok’s eye and smiles. His hair is a little messy, like maybe he’s been here for a while.

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” he says, and Left Voice wiggles and clicks something. “Hyungwon has been a brat this whole time--”

“Have not,” Left Voice, Hyungwon, says, and Hoseok slowly turns his head over to look at him. “Hyunwoo hyung just hates fun.”

“Holy shit,” Hoseok croaks out, blinking rapidly, because Hyungwon is  _ the prettiest person he’s ever seen. _

He’s holding a cellphone around nose level, but even with half his face covered, Hoseok can tell he’s  _ beautiful. _ Hyungwon is sitting on a chair, and he leans forwards a little, crossing his legs primly. His sugar white hair is messy too, but this seems more natural, and his eyes are curved in an amused smile. When he lowers the phone a little, head tilting to the side as he glances at his screen, Hoseok’s heart monitor spikes. His nose is. . . really adorable. And his lips are. . .

“Hey,” Hyungwon says with amusement, moving those gorgeous lips.

“I think I love you,” Hoseok grunts out, eyes roving all over Hyungwon’s face. Hyunwoo huffs out a laugh, leaning back against the wall. Hyungwon giggles, blushing pink.

“Greasy.” he decides on saying. “Do you wanna sit up, or are you fine laying down?”

Hoseok stutters through “um, can I, maybe, sitting up?”, and Hyungwon sets to moving the bed, while Hyunwoo helps move Hoseok into a comfortable sitting position. Hyungwon fluffs a pillow to place behind Hoseok’s head, maybe because he’s enjoying the way Hoseok looks at him like a living painting, maybe not, and when Hoseok settles, he’s flushed to the ears.

“Yeah, I think I love you,” Hoseok repeats,  _ still _ staring.

“Glad to see he’s fine.” Hyunwoo says. “I’m gonna call the rest and tell them he’s awake so they can visit.”

Hyungwon waves at Hyunwoo with his free hand as he walks out before turning his attention to Hoseok once more. Hoseok is completely unable to look away.

“How are you feeling, Seokkie?” Hyungwon asks, voice soft.

“Are you, like, a model or somethin’?” Hoseok slurs out. “You’re so handsome. Looking at you makes me feel better. Oh man, I can’t feel my gums?”

“. . . Makes sense,” Hyungwon says, face still flushed. “You just got out of wisdom tooth surgery. Had to take ‘em all out, and one of them was growing in sideways, so they had to drug you up good.”

“Sounds gross,” Hoseok says, and before Hyungwon can prod any more, he asks, “Hey, hey, are you dating anyone? Are you single? If you’re single, we should, should-- should go out. Let’s go out! On a date. You’re so pretty, you should be a model. Wouldn’t mind it not being a date if you’re not single. Are you single?”

Hyungwon laughs, throwing his head back as he goes. It’s the nicest thing Hoseok thinks he’s ever heard.

“You don’t know who I am?” Hyungwon asks once he catches his breath.

“An angel.” Hoseok says very seriously. Despite his blush, Hyungwon looks thoroughly pleased.

“Thank you, but I’m not. I  _ am _ a model sometimes though, and I  _ do _ have a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Hoseok says, frowning; his mouth isn’t moving quite right yet, but it gets close enough. “Oh. I hope he treats you well, you deserve nice things. All the nice things. Every single nice thing.”

Hyungwon scoots his seat closer to Hoseok’s bed, making sure the phone camera still has him in full view.

“You might know him,” Hyungwon says playfully, leaning over. “His name is Shin Hoseok.”

Hoseok squints at Hyungwon for a minute, thinking  _ extremely _ hard about it. When Hyungwon mouths,  _ “that’s you”, _ at Hoseok, Hoseok gasps loudly.

“That’s me?!” he says, voice rising. “ _ I’m _ your boyfriend?!” and then, a little quieter, “I’m  _ your _ boyfriend!” and then, like a revelation,  _ “You’re my boyfriend. . .” _

“I am,” Hyungwon says sagely before tapping around on his phone and pocketing it.

“Do I treat you well?” Hoseok blurts out, staring at Hyungwon as if he had the answers of the universe. “If I don’t I’m gonna be real mad at. . . at myself.”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Hyungwon says. “As long as you let me sit next to you.”

“Yes!” Hoseok says quickly, sluggishly patting a spot next to him and clumsily scooting over some.

Hyungwon smiles, and Hoseok is dumbstruck over him once more; he wonders if he’s always like this, or if the medicine is just making him weak against Hyungwon’s charms. Hyungwon settles down onto the cleared spot and gently takes Hoseok’s hand in his. Hoseok’s fingers lace together with Hyungwon’s like muscle memory, his thumb on top, rubbing the pad against Hyungwon’s knuckle. Hyungwon leans in, to whisper in Hoseok’s ear with that low, soft, smooth voice.

“I don’t say it, ever,” Hyungwon stage whispers, and Hoseok’s heart monitor goes wild, his pulse fluttering because _ a beautiful man is dating you and whispering in your ear and holding your hand with just the right amount of pressure and oh God Hoseok, how did you ever get so lucky? _ “But you treat me like a real princess. You have to promise to keep this between us, okay?”

“O-okay,” Hoseok says, and then Hyungwon is making himself more comfortable on the bed, legs draping off the side. “Okay, um, um? What are you doing?”

“I was thinking of napping ‘til everyone else got here.”

“Who’s everyone else?”

Hyungwon makes a little curious noise.

“Right, well, we’re idols.”

“We are?” Hoseok squeaks out and Hyungwon nods. “We are, okay.”

“And we’re part of a group called Monsta X,” Hyungwon continues, closing his eyes. “There’s seven of us. You, me, Hyunwoo hyung, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Jooheon, and Changkyun.

“Tha’s a lot.”

“Don’t worry, once you’re sober again, you’ll remember them just fine.”

With that, Hyungwon nuzzles close and finally settles into Hoseok’s side carefully.

“How am I supposed to sleep?” Hoseok asks.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“No, no, I just-- really can’t stop looking at you.”

“I dunno,” Hyungwon mutters, finally reaching a level of embarrassment that has him hiding his face. His free hand pets Hoseok’s chest in soothing circles. “I can’t help with that. It’s my face. I can’t make it  _ not _ my face.”

“I guess,” Hoseok says, keeping his eyes on Hyungwon. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Kihyun is the first one to witness Hoseok’s lovelorn look at a dozed off Hyungwon. Hoseok gives him a little hopeless look, slightly more lucid than Hyunwoo had made him seem.

“Oh,” Minhyuk says. “He’s perfectly fine.”

“What’s hyung doing?” Jooheon asks, bumping into Minhyuk. “Is he awake?”

“Probably being in love, or whatever it is he does around Hyungwon hyung.” Changkyun says.

Kihyun just sighs.

* * *

About a week and a half later, Hyungwon is making himself some tea at the dorm in the dead of night; for once, sleep escapes him as his brain plays games with his heart in his dreams. It’s unfortunate, but nightmares are the sort of inevitability that makes being awake a little better than going back to sleep. He’s careful to be quiet and not let anything beep unnecessarily.

Before he even starts pouring the water into his mug from the electric kettle, arms wrap around his waist and a chin pokes into his shoulder. He hums softly, keeping the kettle steady as he pours.

“Hullo,” Hoseok says sleepily. “Miss you.”

“No sleeping together until your stitches heal for good.” Hyungwon reminds him, voice hoarse. “Can’t risk reopening them by bumping into you in the night.”

Hoseok whines, and Hyungwon can imagine his pout clearly. He places the electric kettle back, leans into Hoseok’s chest, watches his tea steep. Hoseok presses languid kisses up and down Hyungwon’s jaw, sleep warm and dream sweet, until he reaches Hyungwon’s ear.

“Let me treat you like a princess,” Hoseok croons, and Hyungwon groans exasperatedly under his breath.

“I hate you,” Hyungwon says, trying to wiggle away from Hoseok; Hoseok just holds on tighter, fingers petting his stomach warmly. “Let me drink my tea in peace.”

“Never.” Hoseok says casually. “I love my princess too much.”

“I was just trying to have  _ fun,”  _ Hyungwon laments.

“So am I.”

“I liked high you better.”

“Rude.”

Hyungwon huffs, taking the teabag out of his mug and dumping it into the sink, since he can’t quite reach the garbage can at the moment. He blows over the top and take a petulant sip, refusing to look back at Hoseok’s shit eating grin.

“Hey,” Hoseok says softly, pushing Hyungwon’s mug back onto the countertop. “Come to bed with me. I sleep better next to you.”

“Your stitches,” Hyungwon protests weakly, but then Hoseok it tilting his head to the side, and they’re looking at each other, and his fingers are petting right under Hyungwon’s jaw tenderly. “Stubborn.”

Hoseok pulls Hyungwon into a slow, indulgent kiss, mouth steady and sure in it’s movements. His muscle memory is impeccable, tongue always knowing where to touch and drag and tease to get Hyungwon to melt into nothing.

“I miss my angel’s bedside manner,” Hoseok says softly, lips still grazing over Hyungwon’s.

“You’re a devil.”

“Sure.”

Hyungwon huffs, but he ends up curled around Hoseok like a comma late into the night regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> i got knocked TF out w the good stuff for my wisdom tooth surgery and it was only 2 of em so
> 
> this sort of like devolved at the end but like who care rite lskjdfgdk
> 
> also I'm horrible at tagging so if u see anything that needs 2 b tagged, do tell!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [mi tomblr](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
